


tribute to a fallen hero

by orphan_account



Category: Black Panther - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Kudos: 3





	tribute to a fallen hero

i've been thinking for a while about what to write,to show tribute to hero not only on screen showing light to blacks,he showed you don't have to be white to be a hero,it's the courage,bravery and loyalty that makes one a hero though he chose not to tell the public of his condition suffering from cancer,death doesn't have to be the end joining his father,he will live on in our hearts

### R.I.P Chadwick Boseman

### 


End file.
